The Hyugga Affair
by pk666
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Neji and Hinata secretly loved each other? Probably not. But in case you were wondering here it is!
1. the truth

**Chapter 1: the truth revealed**

It was roughly the same as any odd day except today Naruto left town to train with his master Jiraya, Sakura with Tsunade and Sasuke with Orochimaru. Unbeknown to Hinata she just stared at Naruto leaving town not having the courage to talk to him, blushing wildly. Seeing him leave and go to train gave her an idea _maybe I should train as well._ After seeing him grasp the air as if trying to grip something and rush out of town Hinata left and d started heading home

Only a minute later Hinata was heading different ways distracted by her thoughts but she did not expect the thought she was having for you see, it could mean she's going off Naruto and onto someone else. She thought of Naruto in a love ring with blurry pink background thinking to more detail. _And he would say "Hey what are you doing here an ...ow that h...hey...wait!" as Neji would brush past him pushing him out of the way and say "Hinata __I love you__" ack... What am I thinking bad Hinata, bad Hinata! __She_ then rubbed the sky violently as if desperately trying to get a thought out of her head she then thought of bumping into him as he said "Hinata, I've just finished my training so..." making sure he would not finish that sentence she then shouted "Hahaha, like that would ever happen!" turning everyone's heads she then decided to run for her life. Not knowing that just coming round the corner of that street was Neji!

With a great thud! She ran straight into him of course he helped her up but then said "Hinata I've just finished my training so..." she thought to herself of how she was dreading this moment! "Could you try not to bump into me anymore?" Hinata was very confused as she planed this moment ahead "hai!" _That's it. That's all he has to say!_And he walked of behind her and she walked in the opposite direction. But she should have looked behind her as Neji rubbed the sky and said "What the hell am I thinking!" as he was about to have a more x rated morning!


	2. the endless training

**Chapter 2: The endless training**

Hinata woke up very sleepy, she stayed up all night thinking about the day before she had more confusing thoughts but none of them were worse than the one that kept her up all night as she realised that there is no big age difference and that cousins are legal!

Neji did not have a great night either as he thought about what if she felt the same (which she does) so to take their minds of it they found training very useful of course this was not much of a change for Neji but this was a big change for Hinata as she started training more and more until at one point she even challenged Kurenai and said it was for training this surprised everyone. But as always she didn't look behind her but if she did she would have seen Shino rub the sky gently and say "I wish"

Since it was not so much of a change for Neji he needed to train harder so he set himself a challenge, that challenge was the eight trigrams air palm of course it was very different from rotation, he knew that this would take a lot of concentration but Hinata usually brings him tea after training with his uncle for a long while, this worried him so he decided to have a change of scenery and asked Tenten to train with him. Of course as she blushed Tenten could not say no.

All of this meant Hinata training with Shino watching her, Neji training with Tenten watching him and hyuga Hiashi left all alone but Hinata and Neji knew that sooner or later they would meet each other again dreading that moment they tried to take longer routs to get everywhere but one day they took the same route and bumped into each other like the other day and Neji helped Hinata up even if he didn't want to but Hinata suddenly asked for a match and punched him in the face and thought _be careful what you wish for._


	3. the fight in confession

**Chapter 3: the fight in confession**

The hyuga cousins were now locked in battle with Hinata turning the tables on Neji hitting him in his right eye but Neji was holding back, not knowing this, Hinata took a bit longer for one hit and Neji took the opportunity to do rotation and send Hinata flying through several trees and as she ran towards him he did the 8 trigrams air palm in her face and after landing( ten meters behind where she was standing ) she said "Very impressive." In a very calm voice. Neji all too proud of himself just replied "What can I say? But not too bad yourself." With a shrug he then went over to her helped her up and asked "you've improved, have you been training?" she replied blushing wildly "hai, what about you?" he just laughed and said "you know me, I'm always in training!" He then blushed suddenly realising the situation he was in.

Meanwhile in Konoha guy and lee are walking down the street as Tenten comes up to them "hey lee, have you seen Neji?"

"No, I haven't seen him for a while now." while on the other side of the street in hearing range of Tenten Shino comes up to Kiba and Akamaru "have either of you seen Hinata?" Just after he said that Tenten turned round and as Kiba and Akamaru shook there heads in disagreement both Shino and Tenten disappeared in a poof! And headed into the forest only to find Hinata kiss Neji and say "I'm sorry for that kiss." As she blushed but all Neji could say was "that wasn't a kiss." Then a confused Hinata said "what's a kiss then?" and Neji wasted no time in snoging her face off!


	4. it finally kicks off!

_If my story looks different it's thanks to a nice person who reviewed and thank you very much dark emery who is my favourite person ever (ever) ___

**Chapter 4: It finally kicks off!**

_Nobody saw this coming. And I mean nobody, some might have seen the kiss but the monthly sex (every month twice for 1 year (so far)) where hyuga Hizashi was out on a rank A mission and both Neji and Hinata have a day off and once Hinata had to confess she was still a virgin and Neji confessed that he was not a virgin, This shocked Hinata._

_"WHAT!"_

_"It's true, once with Tenten but I gave her amnesia so she didn't remember anything."_

_"If you ask me I'm not actually that surprised, I mean you have being training with her a lot lately!"__**What the hell!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"I thought you would freak out."_**(And hoped you would kill her.)**_

"Oh, well until next time." _**Soon!!**_

And after snogging each other's face off Hinata left thinking about how it all started

OMG flashback

**OMG end of chapter**

_I'm sorry for this one being so short but have started to run out of ideas so when you review pleas review about these things_

_About Neji and Hinata_

_2. About Tenten and shino_

_3. About other possible couples like e.g.: Shikamaru and Temary or sakura and rock lee. Ect..._

_Whatever you want basically_

_And thank you dark emery who inspired me to carry on (even though it's so cra without your help) so just review with Ideas (I'm begging you!)_


End file.
